Solid Snake
Solid Snake is the protagonist from the Metal Gear series. He starred in the 48th episode of Death Battle Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, where he went toe to toe with Splinter Cell protagonist Sam Fisher. He was voiced by Christopher Sabat, while his assistant Otacon was voiced by Brad Venable. History David was a former spy, special operations soldier, and mercenary. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project; one of the clones of legendary soldier Big Boss, along with his clone brothers Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Possessing an IQ of 180 and being fluent in six languages, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid 1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Solid Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: David *Born: 1972 *Height: 6'0"/182 cm *Weight: 165 lbs/75 kg *IQ: 180 *Has fought wars since age 19 *Has a strange fetish for cardboard boxes Weapons & Equipment *1911 Operator **Pistol used for lethal shots *Stun Knife **Houses a non-lethal electric charge that emits through the blade *OctoCamo **Smart camouflage that blends its coloring and heat signature into the environment *Solid Eye **Has night vision, reveals IR heat signatures and footprints **Displays a radar which picks up nearby bio signatures Support *Real name: Hal Emmerich *A,K.A.: "Otacon" *Founding member of Philanthropy *Computer expert & hacker *Designed Metal Gear Rex *Hacked the FBI, US Army, & ArmsTech *Removed the AI controlling the Patriots' system *Super dedicated otaku Feats *Blew up a tank using grenades *Overcame his own genetically superior twin clone "brother" *Twice defeated the legendary soldier he was cloned from *Survived microwave bombardment for 3 straight minutes *Has defeated snipers, ninjas, psychics, and more Death Battle Quotes *''Thanks Otacon. Piece of cake.'' - Snake to Otacon before entering the building Sam is in *''Where's the data?'' - Snake to Sam after he destroys the data source *''I'm not alone. Somebody beat me to the intel and destroyed the source. Think he's with Praying Mantis? Raven Sword?'' - Snake to Otacon about Sam *''Do I need to go over this again? The cardboard box is a very important tool for infiltration missions. It's ideal for fooling the enemy.'' - Snake to Otacon after the latter says he hopes that Snake isn't trying to hide from Sam in a cardboard box *''Otacon. I'm not exaggerating when I say the success of my mission hinges on how I use this cardboard box. But in the end, a cardboard box...-'' - Snake after Otacon says he's insane for hiding in a cardboard box, before Sam shoots the one he was using *''-...Is only made of paper.'' - Snake sneaking up on Sam *''Otacon, I've got the intel'' - Snake to Otacon after stealing the intel from Sam *''You're pretty good.'' - Snake acknowledging Sam's skills *''Piece of cake.'' - Snake after retrieving the info from and killing Sam One Minute Melee Snake will appear in Episode 53 in One Minute Melee where he will face off against Resident Evil 5 Protagonist Chris Redfield. One Minute Melee Snake will appear as a combatant in the upcoming 53rd episode of One Minute Melee, where he'll face off against Chris Redfield from the Resident Evil franchise. Gallery Metal Gear - Solid Snake as seen in The Twin Snakes.png|Solid Snake as seen in The Twin Snakes Otacon.jpg|Otacon, Snake's support. OldSnakeRender3.png|An older Snake seen in Metal Gear Solid 4. Metal Gear - Solid Snake as he appears in 1987.png|Solid Snake as he appears in 1987 Metal Gear - Solid Snake as he appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl.png|Solid Snake as he appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl Metal Gear - Solid Snake as he appears on the title screen of Metal Gear.png|Solid Snake as he appears on the title screen of Metal Gear Metal Gear - Solid Snake on the front art cover for Metal Gear Solid The Legacy Collection.png|Solid Snake on the front art cover for Metal Gear Solid The Legacy Collection Metal Gear - Solid Snake using a cardboard box.png|Solid Snake using a cardboard box OldSnakeCyberEye.jpeg|Another render of old Snake. Naked snake smiling by solidcal-d53olm6.png SolidSnake.png Solid Snake, FOXHOUND's Perfect Soldier.png Trivia *Solid Snake is the second Konami character to get into Death Battle. The first was Bomberman and the next one being Raiden (Metal Gear). ** Snake is also the first character in the Metal Gear series to appear in Death Battle, as well as the first one to win, followed by Raiden (Metal Gear). *Snake is the second combatant to get a professional voice actor from Funimation. The first being Iron Man (voiced by Chuck Huber), followed by Tifa Lockhart (voiced by Tia Ballard), Tai and Daxter (who were both voiced by Todd Haberkorn). **Snake's voice actor Christopher Sabat is best known for being the voice of Vegeta who would appear in the Death Battle episode Vegeta VS Shadow and Solid Snake was a character he always wanted to play according to convention panels. *Snake is the first combatant with a male non-combative assistant to defeat another with a female non-combative assistant in a Death Battle match. **Snake's assistant, Otacon, is also the first assistant combatant to attack another assistant combatant (which is Sam Fisher's support, Anna Grim). The second one would eventually be Tai, who attacked Red. References * Solid Snake and Otacon on Wikipedia * Solid Snake and Otacon on the Metal Gear Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Konami Characters Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants